Heart to Heart
by HockeyRocks
Summary: The title pretty much explains everything, Kate has a heart to heart talk with her and Gibbs s five-year-old son. Established Kibbs.


A/N: Just a little something that popped up, hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Heart to Heart**

Kate looked out of the kitchen´s window and saw her son strolling towards the house, after he waved goodbye to his friend. When he looked up the brunette smiled and waved, but the boy did not really smile back and kept up his slow pace. His hands were deeply buried in the pockets of his trousers and he looked like he was carrying the world´s weight on his little shoulders. Usually he was babbling the whole time as soon as he came home from football training and wanted to tell her everything what happened there, while his little brother was sleeping. The former NCIS agent opened the front door to let him in and the five year old quietly kicked off his shoes, before he wandered into the kitchen and slumped down on one of the chairs. He did not even greet Toni, but the small Terrier remained close to the little boy, as if she wanted to comfort him.

"How was the training, Liam? Did you and Ben win again?" The brunette asked and her son just nodded distractedly.

"Good." He mumbled and Caitlin smiled slightly at him. Sometimes, when he was in a really bad mood, he could be just as monosyllabic as his dad.

"Did anything happen there?" The profiler tried and sat down beside the brown-haired child, continuing to chop the vegetables for dinner. Liam watched her hands for a moment and it was obvious that he was trying to decide, if he wanted to confide into his mother or not. A few more minutes passed in silence, before the little man sighed heavily. Kate looked up and could see the worry in his blue eyes. "Tell me what´s wrong, peanut."

"Hm…" Liam hummed and Kate was seriously tempted to roll her eyes. Right now he was acting so much like Gibbs, when something bad had happened at work. "Sam said that daddy looks like his grandpa… And… And he said his grandpa is as old as the hills… I said that it isn´t true, but he and David laughed at me…"

The brunette sighed and put the knife and vegetables away, turning towards the boy. Shortly after they had found out that she was expecting, Gibbs had retreated into the basement for hours and Kate had wondered what was wrong. After a while she had coaxed it out of him and he told her that he was afraid that somebody would see him as Liam´s grandfather and not as his dad. She had tried to assure him that it would most likely not happen, but she knew there was always a chance that it would actually happen and obviously it had happened now. "Oh Liam, it doesn´t matter what they say… It´s true that your daddy is a little older than the others, but do you think he´s too old?"

The brown-haired boy thought about it for a moment and then slowly shook his head. "No… But they said he has grey hair and only grandpas have grey hair…"

"Some people get grey hair very early, peanut and I know your dad only with grey hair." Kate said and the boy nodded, before he slowly slid off his chair. He went towards his mother and she lifted the five year old into her lap, embracing him when he leaned into her. "You know peanut, your daddy loves you and Noah so much… It doesn´t matter if he has grey hair or brown hair, he told me once that your age is just a number and that´s true. As long as you don´t think that he´s old, it doesn´t matter what Sam and David or the others say."

"When will I get grey hair, mommy?" Liam asked, appearing to be a little concerned. The former agent just smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Not for a long time." Caitlin replied and he just nodded. "So is everything alright again?"

"Yup."

"Good, do you want to help me getting dinner ready, before your brother wakes up?" The five year old nodded curtly and took the knife from his mother, carefully cutting some cucumber Kate peeled before. When they heard the front door being opened, the child smiled broadly and dropped the knife. He stormed out of the kitchen and Toni followed suit.

"Hey Daddy, I love you."


End file.
